


Blokes

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
